House Of Wax  1953 My Version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This is my Version Of the 1953 House Of Wax staring Vincent Price.I hope you all like it well those of you who read it. If you don't like my story don't read or review thank you.


House of Wax (1953) My Version

Prof. Henry Jarrod, and his wife lived in a building that Henry used as their wax museum. Henry loved making wax figures he treated them not as wax figures but as human beings. His wife Sara adored her husband, and didn't mind his making wax figures at all.

Sara "Oh Henry you've done such a good job on your figures have you ever thought about opening a bigger and better wax museum?" Henry "Sara darling I'd like to , but right now we can't how are you feeling?" Sara "I'm fine our baby is strong." Henry "I love you so much Sara." Sara "I love you so much too Henry."

Just at that moment Henry's partner walked in Matthew Burke. He was heading upstairs to get the books.

Henry "Good evening Matthew." Sara "Good evening Matthew." Matthew "Good evening Sara when are going to leave Henry, and come away with me?" Sara "Never."

Matthew "I want out of this business I have something bigger, and better to go into." Henry "Alright Matthew alright a friend of mine is bringing an art critic by to look at my work, and if he likes my work I'll ask him to buy you out." Matthew "That's sounds fine to me, if he does like your work get him to stick a good price on them."

Henry's friend Bruce Allison showed up with the famous art critic Sidney Wallace.

Sara "Bruce how nice to see you again." Bruce "How nice to see you again too Sara may I interduce Mr. Sidney Wallace?" Sara "Hello Mr. Wallace this my husband Prof. Henry Jarrod." Henry "Mr. Wallace welcome let me show you the exhibits."

Sidney Wallace "These are amazing." Sara "My husband is good at what he does I'm so pleased you like them." Henry "My partner wants out would you please buy him out?" Sidney Wallace "I'd love to I'm going to be in Egypt for three months, but when I get back I'd be glad to become partners with you."

Henry "Thank you." Sara "Yes thank you." Henry "And thank you for coming by Bruce I'll see you in three months Mr. Wallace." Sidney Wallace "See you in three months." Henry "We did it Sara I love you." Sara "I love you too Henry."

Matthew came downstairs.

Henry "Did you here?" Matthew "Yes, and three months is too late I want out now." Henry "I'm sorry Matthew there is nothing I can do." Matthew "How'd you like to split 25, 000." Henry "And you call me crazy."

Matthew "Have you ever wondered what happen if we had a fire here?" Henry "Burn all my people what do you think I am a murderer?"

Matthew "Oh stop your dreaming all you have to do is strike a match, and let them burn." Sara "No Matthew don't you dare!." Henry "I'll kill you."

Matthew lit a match and set one of the wax figures on fire the fire spared. Henry, and Matthew fought.

Sara "Stop it!." Henry "Get out of here now." Sara "Not without you." Henry "Save yourself, I'll get of here, and I'll find you I love you." Sara "I love you too."

Sara kissed Henry, and managed to get out of the building before it could burn down. Sara waited for Henry but he never made it out of the building.

The police, and the fire department told Sara that her husband was dead. Sara never gave up hope that her husband was alive. Sara bought a house close to the sight of her husband's burnt down wax museum.

A few months later after the supposed death of her husband Henry Jarrod. Sara Jarrod gave birth to their first child a daughter Katie Marie Jarrod.

Katie looked like both her parents but she looked like her father more then anything. One evening while Sara, and Katie were walking to the book store they came across the burnt down wax museum.

Katie "Mum are you alright?" Sara I'm fine sweetie I was just remembering your father, and what a great man he was."Katie "Mum what happened to my dad?"

Sara "The police, and fire department said that your father died in the fire but I don't think he is dead." Katie "You haven't given up hope that dad is still alive."

Sara "No I haven't come on sweetie let's go get you some books as reward for doing so well in school." Katie "Look mum there's a new House Of Wax can we go?" Sara "Sure when I read about it in the paper I thought we could go look." Katie "Great."

Katie, and Sara walked across the street to the new House Of Wax. The woman at the door handed Sara a flier. Then Sara, and Katie began to look around.

Katie "Mum these are amazing were dad's wax figures like this?" Sara "They were I got a feeling that father is present here right now as we are looking around but it could be grief clouding my mind."

Katie "Mum if you have a feeling that dad is here then go with that feeling." Sara "When did you get so wise sweetie?" Katie "Whenever I got into the 6th grade." Sara "You're dad would be so proud of you." Katie "I know he would, and I know he is wherever he is."

As Katie,and Sara looked around Sara noticed Sidney Wallace.

Sara "Sidney Wallace?" Sidney Wallace "Sara Jarrod Oh my god how have you been my dear it's been a while."

Sara " Yes it has I've been fine this is my daughter Katie." Katie "Hello Mr. Wallace it's nice to meet you I was wondering do you know who owns this House of Wax?" Sidney "Yes I do."

Sara "I'm going to go look at Joan of Arc Katie you,and Sidney go ahead, and chat." Katie "Okay mum."

Sara walked up to the wax figure of Joan of Arc she began to cry. She was thinking of Henry again.

Sara "Oh Henry I wish you could see this wax museum we could have had one this big, and this famous oh Henry I miss you so damn much!."

Henry "We do have one this big, and this famous the one were in is ours." Sara "Earthier I'm going nuts or grief is taking over my mind I could have sworn I just heard my husband's voice."

Henry "You did turn around Sara,and look at me please?" Sara "Oh my god Henry I thought you were dead." Henry "I'm not dead oh my dear darling Sara how I missed you." Sara "Oh Henry I missed you too how did you get out why didn't come and find me?"

Henry "That's not important now what is important is that we are together again just you, and me." Sara "You mean, you, me, and our daughter Katie." Henry "We have a daughter?" Sara "Yes she's talking to Sidney Wallace right now oh Henry you're poor hands I love you Henry."

Henry "I love you too May I please meet our daughter?" Sara "Yes Of course you can Katie come here." Katie "Excuse me please?" Sidney "Of course." Katie "Yes mum what is it?"

Sara "I'd like you to meet you're father." Katie "Really mum where is he?" Henry "Hello Katie I'm you're father." Katie "Dad oh my god!."

Katie hugged her father, and began to cry Henry was also crying tears of joy. Sara was thrilled that her daughter finally met her father.

Henry "You're just as beautiful as your mum." Katie "Thank you dad oh my god dad you're poor hands how have you managed to make this wax museum bigger and better then the one that burned down?"

Henry "With the help of my pupils." Sara "Oh I'm glad you have help." Henry "Sara,Katie I'd like to interduce my pupils Igor, and Leon Averill." Sara "Hello." Katie "Hello." Henry "These two lovely laddies are my wife Sara, and our daughter Katie."

Katie "Mum I'm kinda tired I'm gonna head home I'll see you there later." Sara "Yes you will goodnight Katie." Katie "Goodnight mum, goodnight dad." Henry "Goodnight Katie."

Katie left the House of Wax. And went home. Meanwhile Sue Allan,and Scott Andrews just showed up at the House Of Wax to have a look around.

Henry "Sara we have much catching up to do." Sara "Yes we do I'll finish looking around, and then I'll meet you back here when the museum closes." Henry "Alright I love you Sara." Sara "I love you too Henry."

Sara continued to look around when the wax museum closed. Sara waited for Henry near the figure of Joan Of Arc. Henry came up behind Sara in his wheelchair, and pulled her into his lap.

Henry "My lovely Sara you've returned to me." Sara "I never gave up hope that you were alive." Henry "I wanted to come find you but I was scared." Sara "Why were you scared." Henry "Sara I want to show you something, but you have to promise me that you scream or be scared." Sara "I promise."

Sara got off Henry's lap, and Henry got up out of his wheelchair. He turned to look at Sara he removed his mask made of wax to show Sara what happened to his face because of the fire.

Sara began to cry then she walked up to him, and kissed Henry. Henry kissed her back.

Sara "My poor Henry I'm here I'll never leave you never I'll help you get better." Henry "You won't run away I see the fear in your eyes Sara."

Sara "It's not fear Henry it's love, and no I won't run away." Henry "I don't disgust you?" Sara "Henry Jarrod you never could disgust me ,you are still my handsome Henry come to my house stay with me, and Katie please?"

Henry "Alright I'll come with you." Sara "Great you'll love our house you can sleep with me." Henry "Just like the old days." Sara "Yes just like the old days."

Sara, and Henry went to Sara's house. When they got there Sara showed Henry to her room. Henry walked into Sara's room,and sat down on the bed. Sara walked into the bathroom, and changed into her nightdress.

She walked out of the bathroom, walked over the closet that she saved for Henry, got him a set of pajamas, and handed them to him. Henry went into the bathroom, and changed when he walked out Sara was laying on the bed waiting for him.

Henry "It's been a long time since you waited for me."Sara "Yes it has, but no more waiting you're here now please join me in bed Henry?"

Henry "I'd love to." Sara "I know your scared Henry because we haven't made love in so long you,re scared that you'll hurt me."

Henry "Yes I'm scared I'll hurt you." Sara "If you do it will be alright I won't turn you away come to me Henry make love to me just like you used to." Henry "If you're sure." Sara "I'm sure."

Henry joined Sara in bed. Henry, and Sara took things slow, and then they went faster. Henry, and Sara were both walking on air. When they finished they laid in eachothers arms.

Sara "That was wonderful Henry move in with me, and Katie." Henry "I'd love to if you, and Katie will have me." Sara "We'll have you forever do you want anymore children Henry?"

Henry "Yes I do if you do." Sara "I do as long as you want them, and you are here with me." Henry "You have me forever we are a family again."

Sara "Let's seal the deal then." Henry "How do we do that?" Sara "Come here, and I'll show you." Henry "Oh will you now?" Sara "Yes I will."

Sara and Henry made love again then they fell asleep As Sara slept Henry went out into the night he went to where Sue Allen was staying he climbed though her balcony window he was about to wrap the rope around her neck when she woke up screaming.

Henry ran away from where Sue Allan was staying, and returned to his wife Sara.

He was so set on making Sue Allan his new Marie Antoinette he couldn't get the idea of Sue Allan as his new Marie Antoinette out of his mind. But for now he'd be with his wife again.

The next day at the House Of Wax Scott Andrews was working on a head for one of Henry's new wax figures. Scott just happened to mention that it Sue Allan's birthday and that she was going to meet him there.

Henry asked him to get the flowers for next wax figure. Sara just happened to walk in and find Henry sitting in the back room.

Sara "Hello Henry Katie is here to be your model for your Marie Antoinette." Henry "Thank you Sara I didn't even think of using Katie as a model." Sara "Your welcome Henry."

Henry "Sara What's wrong ?" Sara Henry nothing is wrong I just went to the doctors for a check up,and they said I'm fine they also said our new baby is fine too." Henry "New baby are they sure?" Sara "Yes we are going have a baby."

Henry "Come and sit with me Sara I'm so happy." Sara "I'm happy too I have you back, and now a new baby on the way." Henry "Life is finally the way it used to be for us." Sara "Yes it is marry me again Henry?" Henry "I'd love to."

Sara "Then we are getting married." Henry "Yes we are." Sara "Lets go check on Katie." Henry "Good idea I'll meet you down there I have to take my own way down to the basement." Sara "Okay."

Sara took the stairs, and Henry took his wheelchair ramp. When Sara reached the basement she let out a scream of fright. Henry reached the basement after Sara screamed.

Henry "What's wrong Sara,oh my god!" Sara Katie "Oh my god Katie baby speak to me Katie No No No." Henry "Oh our poor Katie."

Katie was dead she was strangled to death, and was about to be put the under the wax. Sara picked up her daughter ,and carried her up the stairs. She ran to her house carried Katie upstairs ,and laid her down on her bed.

Then she ran to the phone,and called the police. She told them to meet her at the House Of Wax , and then ran back to over to the House Of Wax, when got inside she found that Henry was waiting for her.

Henry "I'm so sorry Sara." Sara "It's not you're fault Henry it's you're pupils fault they killed Katie they have to pay for what they did." Henry "I agree."

Just at that moment the police showed up they arrested Leon Averill, and Igor. That night Henry returned to Sara's house with her.

Sara walked slowly up the stairs as if there was 300 ton weight was on her shoulders. When she reached Katie's room she walked into the room ,walked up to the bed, and hugged her daughter close to her body.

Henry walked into Katie's room,sat down on the bed, and hugged his wife, and daughter his heart was broken in two he just met his daughter, and to lose her the next night without getting to know her better hurt him deeply.

Sara got up, and left Katie's room went downstairs to living room at down at the piano, and began to play. Henry sat with Katie. When Sara was she back upstairs to her, and Henry's room. Henry joined Sara in bed.

For the next couple of days Sara never left the house or did anything she just grieved. It was the day of Katie's funeral Sara was dressed in a black dress with a black vial Henry held her hand. It was the hardest thing in their lives they ever had to do barring their daughter.

After Katie's funeral Sara, and Henry went home. Sara crawled into bed,and cried herself to sleep. Henry laid next Sara, and held her close.

Sara, and Henry lost their daughter. And they would hurting for a little while. But they had another baby one the way a new baby wouldn't replace the Katie but there would be joy in the house again. Sara packed up Katie things, and stored them in the attic. Sara missed her daughter Katie very much.

It was Sara,and Henry's wedding day. The wedding was beautiful, and the after wedding party was perfect. But Sara,and Henry still missed Katie. Henry and Sara went to England for their honeymoon.


End file.
